


Wish Upon A Star

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex From Behind, but fluff too, self-doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: For some time you and Loki are together now. Every time he tries to get closer to you you turn him down, making Loki believe it is his fault and you don’t feel attracted to him. The reason, however, is a completely different…





	Wish Upon A Star

“Oh, look! A shooting star!”

Excited you pointed at the star-studded night sky. A soft chilly breeze tickled your nose. The scent of fresh grass and flowers surrounded you. 

“And now?” Loki asked, not quite sure why you were so happy about seeing a mere meteoroid.

“Here on earth you think of a wish when you see a shooting star. And this wish becomes true then!”

“And you really believe this?” Loki laughed lowly. He turned his head to the side, gazed at you with an affectionate smile on his face. Human customs were by far more fascinating than he had thought. Some were weird or just plain stupid, some, however, were quite cute and interesting in their own way. But believing in magical powers of lifeless stones was utter nonsense. How could a shooting star fulfill wishes? Absurd. Loki kept silent as not to bring down the mood. And he honestly thought you were so unbelievably cute for being so excited over a simple flying rock.

“Alright,” the God of Mischief nodded, ”I’ll try it.”

“But don’t tell me what it is! Otherwise it won’t become true!”

He put two of his finger on the corner of his mouth and moved them to the other side.

“My wish may be sealed then.”

“You really won’t tell me?” you asked disappointed.

“You just said I am not allowed to or else it won’t become true!”

“Yes, but I’d love to know,” you grinned. “Tell me!”

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. He shook his head and started to laugh. You joined him in his laughter as he drew you close to tickle you.

“Oh my God, stop it! S-Stop it! Loki, please!”

Your voice died slowly down when you realized you lay beneath him. You marveled at his handsome features; the moon dived him in a beautiful white light. Loki’s intense stare let your heart beat wild in your chest, it almost hurt. He palmed your cheek and smiling you closed your eyes and leaned in, inhaled his fresh scent. These moments with him you treasured the most. Every moment with him was special and with every smile and every touch of his you felt his love for you.

“I feel so safe with you, Loki.”

“You are safe with me, _________. I won’t allow anyone or anything to harm you.”

Loki’s lips touched you so softly, so feathery, you wondered if he really had kissed you just now or if it just had happened in your imagination. You opened your eyes and looked in the most gorgeous blue ones this universe had to offer. Perhaps it was another trick your mind played on you, but it seemed as if a light pink color spread across his face.

“You know that I love you, don’t you?”

“I do,” you whispered back. “I do love you, too.”

Another tender kiss followed, growing hungrier and more demanding with each passing second. A pleasant warm prickle formed in your belly and a quiet moan came from between your lips the moment Loki’s hardening cock pressed between your thighs. Your sweet little noises encouraged him in his doings. He got bolder, and soon his hand found its way underneath your shirt.

For so long he had waited for this moment; this moment to touch you, please you, feel you, make love to you. It was not his first try. Of course not. He loved you, nothing he desired more than to become one with you. However, you always had turned him down so far, used the lamest excuses not to have sex with him. At first he told himself you simply were not ready yet and just were too embarrassed to admit it. The more often you rejected him, the more doubt began to gnaw on him. Was HE the actual reason for your behavior?

Loki’s doubt should be fueled anew; your eyes shot open, and with all your strength you shoved him aside. Sitting up, you stuttered, “We should head home. It’s late already.”

He pressed his lips together for a second and with a forced a smile he agreed, “Yes. Of course. You are right. Let’s go home then.”

Again...

Loki’s disappointment was big. What was it that made you always suddenly so distant, so… so out of reach…? Was he really that appalling in your eyes? Why were you with him if he… disgusted you this much? Was it because you were scared of him? Because you knew who he was and you knew of his feelings for you and feared he’d hurt you as soon as he’d get to know the truth? But… the way you said “I love you.” was so real and so pure. Never he detected even nearly a hint of dishonesty in your words. So, what was it? What was it?! Was your love a lie after all? Was it... All these questions ran through Loki’s mind, completely unaware of what demons were haunting you…

* * *

Content sighing you wrapped the towel around your bare form. A hot shower was exactly what you had needed. You wiped the steam off the mirror, sucked in air when you saw another pair of eyes staring back at you. Loki’s soft lips pressed against your naked shoulder before he dissolved into thin air. He was just a projection of your own desire for him. Yes, you knew of his ability, but you also knew he’d never use this kind of power to take advantage like this. Not when it came to you anyway.

Loki’s hurt expression took shape in your mind. You had been able to catch a glimpse of him when he felt unwatched, shortly after you pushed him away once more. Never he had shown his disappointment openly, but you never missed the disappointed flicker in his eyes whenever you turned him down. But, you wondered, how big would his disappointment be if he’d finally see you?

You let the towel fall to the ground, looked closely at yourself: your eyes, your nose, mouth, face shape, hair, neck, breasts. You touched your belly, looked down your thighs and groaned. They were right. They all were right. Former schoolmates, your ex-boyfriend.

_“Just look at you!”_  
_“Ugly.”  
_ _“Who would want you?”_

Even the women in Asgard. Their laughter ringed in your ears, gradually faded and got replaced by the scornful whispers of some of the women you met when Loki brought you to one of Asgard’s famous great feasts.

_“What does he want with her?”_  
_“He could get someone much better.”_  
_“Weird girl.”_  
_“She’s not even pretty.”_  
_“Ewh, a girl from Midgard? Obnoxious!”_

Even his father didn’t really hide his dissatisfaction. Frigga, his mother, was the only one welcoming you with open arms. You were truly thankful for it. But… the others were right… You were nothing special. Just a simple human being. No special powers. Not really pretty. You were you. Simply you.

“Not worthy,” you murmured apathetically. “Ugly.” You let out a sad chuckle. “Nothing special.” Soon your quiet laugh turned into sobs.

* * *

Loki’s eyes darted towards the bedroom door when you addressed him. He put the book he was reading in aside and narrowed his eyes in worry.

“Why did you cry?”

“I… I didn’t cry,” you lied.

“Your eyes are red,” he replied, getting out of the bed. As always he was only wearing simple black trunks for the night. His slim yet well-toned body made your heart flutter, and for the umpteenth time you asked yourself why he wasted your time with someone like you.

 _“She might be exotic for him. Once he had his way with her, he’ll lose his interest,”_ you recalled a pretty Asgardian lady cackling.

Loki’s fingers entwined with yours. ”Forgive me, love,” he said. He kissed your temple and added, ”I went too far tonight. If I hurt you in any way, I am sorry.”

“What?” Slowly it began to dawn on you what he was implying. “What are you saying?”

The God of Mischief took his time to answer, gauged his next words carefully. “You clearly don’t wish to be with me. Bodily, I mean.” A quick agitated smile flashed in his face. “I want to apologize for trying so many times nevertheless.” Your beloved took a strand of your hair and played with it. With a sad dreamy expression he spoke further, “It is no excuse, but… I love you and you are so gorgeous. So beautiful. My body demanded for yours. I’ll hold back my primal desires in future. I don’t want to lose you. So, will you forgive me?” He paused. “Would you prefer me to stay away for the rest of the night?”

Speechless you gaped at him.  

“Wait. You think… You think you are the reason I always denied having… You think I am not attracted to you?”

“Well, what other reasons could you have?”

Was he seriously blaming himself?! All this time?! Words of affection and admiration gushed out of your mouth, assuring him your lack of response had nothing to do with him.

”I do want you, Loki!” you exclaimed. Bashful you averted your gaze. “I am..,” you gulped, “I am not good enough for you. I am not pretty enough, not funny enough, not strong enough, not clever enough. I am...”

“What? What are you?” Loki inquired, trying to process what you just had said. He put his fingers under your chin and forced you to look at him. “What are you?” he asked anew. His eyes reflected pure confusion and… What was it...? Anger?  

“I am just me.”  

“Yes. You are you. And you are whom my heart is yearning for. You are whom my body is crying for.” He shook his head, kissed you gently. “Who put these filthy lies into your head? Who told you are not good enough? Not pretty enough? Not strong and clever enough?” 

You kept silent. Though he had to admit your hush frustrated him, he didn’t dare to push you into talking. He sensed the roots of your doubts were hidden deep within your soul and digging further now would probably only cause old wounds to open again. With the back of his hand he stroked your cheek. “You talk when you are ready, alright?” You nodded and thanked him with an ernest smile.

“Let’s sleep?” Loki smiled back. He spun around and while still holding one of your hands he took a step towards the bed, stopped after the second one when he heard you saying, ”Sleep with me.” He tensed up, tried to banish all that delicious images appearing in his head.

He swallowed. “If you tempt me now, I cannot promise to hold back this time,” Loki let you know, half joking, half serious.

“I don’t want you to hold back.”

Loki’s broad grin vanished. His chest moved quicker than before, an amorous spark twinkled in his eyes. Hungry lips immediately sought for yours. “I warn you, ________,” Loki rasped between kisses. ”I really won’t be able to hold back this time.”

Yes. You knew. You felt it. Felt him. “This is what you do to me,” he whispered into your ear, placing your hand on his erection. “Can you feel what only one kiss of yours does to me? Only... one... kiss...”

“Loki…”

“I ask you only one more time. Do you really want this? Do you want me?”

You took all of your courage and dropped your nightgown to the floor. Did you fear he might not find you attractive? Probably be disgusted even? Laugh at you? Yes. Something deep down in you feared so. But another voice in you told you differently. Told you you could trust his words. Trust his feelings.

He took an audible breath as you exposed your naked flesh. Loki’s blue orbs travelled down your body, starting by your angelic face, down the elegant line of your neck, further down your perfect breasts, the exquisite form of your waist and hips, your sexy legs. His heart beat abnormally fast. It took all of his willpower not to throw you onto the ground and ravish you. 

God, did you really not know what effect you had on him? And other men? Didn’t you notice the leers and greedy eyes of the men when he took you to his home? Here on Midgard it was the same. You were attractive. Others desired you. Couldn’t you see it? But you belonged to him. And he belonged to you.

“Yes,” you answered, your voice a mere whisper, causing him to look up at you again.

He paced backwards and sat down on the edge of the bed, never letting go of your hand. His face was one level with your belly now. A slight tremor drove through every fibre of your body the moment he put his hands on either side of your hips and started to shower your skin with soft pecks. You could feel his smile as you buried your fingers in his raven-black hair. His hand slid up and down your legs while kissing your skin, and he then firmly gripped your buttocks and exhaled a loud moan. Arousal pooled in between your legs. Loki’s gentle caresses and low pants lit your own fervor. Throatily he purred, “You’re driving me insane, ________. Can you even imagine how much I yearn for you?”

You jerked and tugged on his hair as his fingers gingerly probed the wetness between your legs. With his mouth slightly open he looked up at you, marveled your ravishing beauty. “My gorgeous goddess,” he breathed, brushing your breast with his free hand. He soaked in your alluring little cries of pleasure, soaked in the endearing vision you presented him with. Loki’s hot breath grazed your inner thigh. Hooking one index finger under one side of your knickers, he growled, ”Let me taste you.”

He gave you no time to answer, impatiently stripped down your slip and lunged, hungry to let your juices drip all over his tongue. You moaned in delight as your juices coated his tongue, your nails set marks on his shoulders. His cock twitched at your moans, your sweet flavor. You spread your legs, whimpered as skillful fingers joined his tongue exploring your wet core.

Loki’s need grew too strong. He stroked his hard-on through the fabrics of his trunks, imagined your hands on his dick. Your eyes fluttered open when he lifted a bit in order to pull his underwear down, just enough to free his length.

“Oh, fuck,” you gasped, watching him fisting his cock and pumping up and down while continuing giving you oral pleasure.

“I didn’t know you can have such a dirty mouth, young miss,” Loki chuckled amused.

A sudden wave of confidence surged through you. “Shall I show you how dirty my mouth can really be?” You grabbed his underwear and undressed him completely, knelt onto the sheets next. You asked him to lay down. “I want to taste you, too, Loki.” He bit his lower lip before he licked it. “I’d love you to do so. But I am not done yet.” He reached between your legs, gently massaged your swollen clit, coaxing out your sweetest moans. Intense shivers went down your spine, hearing him mutter, ”Sit on me.”

Drunk with lust you straddled his face, aligned your mouth with his cock. “You are so incredibly sexy,” Loki rasped, spreading your buttocks to gain better access to your wet heat. Outright he forced you down, feasted on your delicious sweetness. Eagerly you licked along his shaft, wrapped your warm mouth around him then. His stifled moan vibrated against your flesh. “Fuck, yes,” Loki growled shakily, pushing his dick further into your lovely mouth.

You were unable to suppress your voice. The sensations his tongue and fingers brought you were indescribable. So good, so tremendously good was what he did to you. Loki felt the same way as you did. Your warm mouth, your tongue licking and savoring his salty flavor... My God, he loved what you did to him. You explored each other, licked and sucked, kissed and touched, loved and got lost in each other.

That fire spreading in both of your bodies grew stronger, bigger. At first you gagged around him as he continued hitting the back of your throat, but soon you managed to control this urge. Occasionally he dug his teeth into the flesh of your pretty ass and your inner thighs before he tormented you oh so sweetly with long, slow strokes of his tongue again. His fingers never stopped diving in and out your aching pussy.

“Oh God,” you groaned loudly, grinding your hips against his face, but never pausing in giving him pleasure as well, cupping his tightening balls, kissing along his cock. So close. You were so close… You needed him… So badly… You just couldn’t take it anymore…

You sat up and slipped down until your wet pussy teased the tip of his dick, your back facing him.

“________! Wait, what are you- AH!”

Loki pressed his eyes together and let out a loud guttural moan as your tight wetness engulfed him. Fuck, he felt so good inside of you! All shame and embarrassment was forgotten. In a frenzy you rocked your body up and down, drowned in a sea of ecstasy. Loki looked down at him; the view displaying in front of him nearly made him come. He kneaded your butt, watched his with your honey covered cock disappearing into your sweet little pussy again and again.

“More! Loki!”

Your desperate plea awakened his inner beast. He sat up, seized your neck and pressed your face down the sheets. So invitingly your ass stuck up in the air. With a single thrust he buried his cock between your tight wet folds. Your ragged breath and lascivious noises spurred his arousal. His thrusts gained a steady tempo, and each time he plunged into you you cried out in lust or whimpered his name so enticingly.

The world you knew disappeared, and a new world of absolute desire, trust and surrender evolved around you. With one last hard thrust and your name on his lips he shot his cum into your quavering body. You followed him right after, winced and whimpered in bliss as your orgasm washed over you.

Loki pulled back, turned you around and placed countless sweet kisses all over your quivering body: your belly, your breasts, your neck, your cheek, your mouth. You had no strength to to refuse when his tongue sought entrance to your mouth, didn’t want to refuse him anyway. You kissed each other, kissed so tenderly, so full with love, so full with need.

“That was so much more I was hoping for,” Loki said, still out of breath. “But, if you allow me to ask, why did you suddenly want to-”

“I trust you,” you answered before he could finish his question. “I trusted you wouldn’t laugh at me. Hurt me.”

 _As the others did_ , he thought with a bitter heart. Whoever damaged your soul in past… This person would pay for it. They would pay. Every single one.

Loki pulled you close, embraced you. Your head rested on his chest. You enjoyed his hand in your hair, felt happy and safe. His steady heartbeat made you drowsy. “I love you, Loki,” you smiled before falling into a deep slumber filled with beautiful dreams. He kissed the top of your head, whispered a “I love you, too, my sweet love.”

The rest of the night Loki stayed awake. Maybe wishing upon a star wasn’t so ridiculous after all. It just fulfilled one of his greatest wishes. He stared outside of the window, hoping for a new shooting star to show up. A new urgent wish harbored in his heart now: the wish to free you from your pain and take revenge on those who hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D (writers are thirsty bitches xD)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
